


Faenonymous

by Samgrias



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samgrias/pseuds/Samgrias
Summary: Bo and Kenzi are found on the side of the road unconscious. When they wake up, they have no recollection of who they are or where they came from. For 3 years they have lived together working on various PI cases in attempt to stumble upon any clue that would lead to their past. Finally they get a mysterious homicide case that could answer all of their questions,***I originally posted this story on Fanfiction. I decided to post it on this site as well because I am currently working on finishing this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Bo

Bo rolled half-heartedly on her bed trying to locate the vibrating sound that had woken her from her peaceful slumber. Blindly padding the bed, her fingers finally stumbled upon her cell phone. She picked up the phone and glanced at the front screen.

"There better be a good reason why you're calling me this early in the morning, Kenzi", she groaned into the phone as she tried to will herself awake.

"Bo! What the hell! You were supposed to meet me and our potential client at the diner an hour ago!" Kenzi screamed into the phone. Bo took the phone away from her ear and quickly looked at the phones clock, "Shit! Kenzi, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize how late it was, I must have forgotten to set my alarm last night."

"I'm on my way back to casa del sexo right now. I'll be home in ten minutes to break down the deets from the meeting, so get your lazy ass out of bed and into the shower!" Kenzi yelled quickly into the phone before hanging up.

By the time Bo emerged from the wall-less bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, Kenzi was already sprawled across her massive king size bed staring impatiently at the bathroom doorway.

"Couldn't wait until I dressed and came downstairs?" Bo asked amused.

"Oh Bobo, you know how much I lurve snuggling on your enormous bed. Plus, this sex shack has minimal walls and insulation, downstairs is an icebox".

Bo smiled fondly at her best friend. They had been a part of each others lives since either of them could remember. Three years ago, Kenzi and her had been found unconscious on the side of the road by law enforcement. Both of them were rushed to the closest hospital, where they remained for days. When they finally woke, the doctor asked for information regarding them and the incident, since only their ID's had been found with them. Neither her nor Kenzi had any recollection of the incident, who they were, why they knew each other or where they came from. The doctor was dumbfounded considering there were no signs of trauma or drug use that would cause lack of memory. Nevertheless, after much research he diagnosed them both with Amnesia. After being released from the hospital, having no place to go, no jobs and no one looking for them, they retreated to an abandoned shack and tried to piece together their lives as best they could.

"So what's up with this new client? Missing animal? Deranged woman looking to catch her husband cheating? Sibling feud?" Bo rattled off quickly in attempt to rid herself of her momentary flashback.

"Not this time Bobo, mama bear brought home the goods today!" Kenzi bounced on the end of the bed in self-triumph. "It's a homicide case with a huge payout! Me and you are going to be rolling in the dough and poppin' champagne in no time!"

"A homicide case? Kenzi, you know we don't take those cases. The Police are always involved in them and we are obviously not living a very 'legal' lifestyle," Bo reminded her impatiently.

"I know, but this is different! Apparently some young woman was found dead on the side of the road close to where you and I were found unconscious. Her mother said she had gone missing three years ago and just appeared dead on the side of the road with no injuries, trauma, illness or drugs found in her system. The coroner diagnosed it as 'heart failure' based on lack of evidence or information. The police have dropped the missing person's case and are not pursuing a homicide investigation because there doesn't seem to be any foul play. The mother is not convinced and is willing to pay us a butt-load to do a private investigation".

Bo paced the room until finally taking a seat next to Kenzi on the bed. "You said the girl was found in the same location we were found three years ago?" she finally breathed out.

"Yes! Bo, this may be our first lead on where we came from, who we are, and why this happened to us! We might even find out why you have super powers and I don't! Doesn't that interest you at all? We can do our own investigation and get paid for it! C'mon Bo, PLEASE!" Kenzi glared at her with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Kenzi had a point. Bo thought back to the first moment she realized that she wasn't 'normal'. Shortly after being released from the hospital, Bo had started to feel tired, moody and high strung. No matter what she did she had this "hunger" that could not be fed. One night the two had decided to go down to the local club for drinks. Immediately after walking into the club Bo felt this growing longing and ache in the pit of her stomach. As she made her way through the dancing crowds of people she started to notice different shades of color glowing around each person. The hotter they burned, the stronger the ache in her stomach became. In an attempt to calm her nerves and heartbeat she left Kenzi at the bar and quickly escaped into the bathroom.

"What's happening to me?" she asked herself in complete panic while splashing cold water on her face.

"Hey, are you alright? Your face is completely flushed. I can grab a glass of water from the bartender if you need it; this club gets pretty hot when everyone starts dancing," said a gentle voice from behind her.

Bo quickly spun around to see a young woman wearing tight jeans, a black halter-top and tall black heals standing in front of her. Her outfit was complimented by her curly brown hair, tan skin, athletic body and soft green eyes. As soon as Bo made eye contact with her, the need and ache in her stomach became too much. She grabbed the other woman's face and eagerly crashed her lips into hers. Feeling the woman strain under her touch, Bo instinctively pulsed energy from her hand into her. The woman shuttered and uncontrollably moaned softly into Bo's mouth. Bo, feeling a new sense of urgency, grabbed the woman by the ass and hoisted her up so her legs wrapped perfectly around her waist. She slammed the woman against the far wall and slowly starting grinding her hips into her. While grinding her hips against the woman's center, Bo let her tongue lick over the brunets bottom lip, begging her for entrance. The woman willingly opened her mouth and their tongues began to fight for dominance. Feeling a strong pull in the bottom of her stomach, Bo took her lips away from the woman and slowly began pulling the brunets life essence into her mouth.

"BO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!" Kenzi yelled from the doorway of the bathroom.

Bo barely heard her friend's distant screams. The sensation of the chi flooding her body with warmth and desire was uncontrollably strong. When the woman began to slump in her arms, she knew it was time to stop. She began to pull away form the woman when suddenly everything went black.

"BO! You're awake! We need to get out of here now!" Kenzi yelled while doing the best to pick her friend up from the ground. Bo carefully opened her eyes, shocked by the sudden burst of pain in the back of her head. When she finally managed to get to her feet, she noticed the beautiful brunette lying limp on the floor.

"Did I do that?! Is she dead?! I killed her!" Bo frantically looked over at Kenzi.

"She's alive, just unconscious. We need to get out of here now before someone walks into the bathroom, lets go!" Kenzi said quickly as she grabbed Bo's hand and ushered her out of the club and back to their shack.

"What was that?! You're eyes were electric blue and you had that girl pinned against the wall! Have you always been that strong?! What was that blue stuff coming out of her mouth?! WAIT… have you always been a lesbian?!" Kenzi rambled on while simultaneously grabbing a bottle of tequila from their vending machine fridge and slamming it down onto their makeshift counter.

"I don't know Kenzi! I couldn't control it! When I walked into the club everyone was glowing! All of them were drawing me in. I had this hunger in my stomach that was building and building. I freaked out and went into the bathroom to calm down. That woman came up behind me and when I saw her I lost control. It's like a blacked out and became someone else, but at the same time it all seemed really familiar. I think I've done this before. I knew exactly what to do to seduce her, how to get what I needed and I even knew when to stop before I blacked out."

"Yeah about that… I may have struck you off the head with my beer bottle" Kenzi mumbled quickly before draining another tequila shot.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled, staring at her wide-eyed.

"What! Dude, you were sucking blue stuff from this random girls mouth while gyrating against her! I had a mini freak out moment, which resulted in my beer colliding with your head". Kenzi refused to make eye contact and instead decided to pour her an "I'm sorry" shot.

Bo grabbed the small glass and quickly threw back the tequila shot. "Well thanks for having my back anyways. It's weird, I feel really good right now. The best I've felt in awhile, almost like I'm completely satisfied," she said as she watched Kenzi take shot after shot.

"All I know is that you're not human and we need to find out where the hell we came from and how we knew each other," Kenzi mumbled before stumbling across the shack to their couch and completely passing out.

During the three years of living together, they became more accustomed to Bo's biologically needs. It was easy for her to "feed" without draining someone completely, so they began to use her powers to their advantage, especially when they started their private investigation service. Regardless of being able to control her "natural" instincts and needs, Bo had no idea who or what she was and they had yet to stumble upon any kind of leads until now.

"Ok, I agree with you. This may be our only chance to figure out what I am and where the hell we came from," Bo said after a long moment.

"Yes! I knew you would be into it! Lets get your sexy ass dressed, put our PI game faces on and kick some homicide ass!" Kenzi chimed while fist pumping the air rampantly.

"Easy, Kenzi," Bo said while getting up from the bed and padding over to her warn, three drawer dresser to find some clothes. "Do we at least know this dead woman's name and where she's from before we go marching out into god knows where?"

"Geez Bo, a little Kenzi faith once in a while would be nice. Of course I know her name, I got all the info we need for this investigation," Kenzi smiled reassuringly.

Bo spun around and leaned her back against the dresser, giving Kenzi a questioning look.

"The victims name is Nadia," Kenzi said nonchalantly before exiting Bo's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Bo

"Alright Kenz, what's up with this Nadia chick? When was the last time her mom talked to her? Did she have a job? Where did she live? We need something to go off of," Bo said while walking down the stairs to the kitchen wearing tight leather pants, tall black boots, and a plunging black v-neck shirt.

"Finally! What were you doing up there? I'm already on my third bowl of cereal," Kenzi said while throwing another spoonful in her mouth, looking at Bo eagerly. "You shouldn't make a sista wait like that, it's not nice."

"You seem to have kept yourself entertained..." Bo said as she threw an empty box of cereal into the trash. "C'mon Kenz, you must have something for us in that file."

"You're damn straight I do," Kenzi chimed between spoonfuls of cereal. "According to her mom, this isn't this first time Nadia has gone MIA. A few years ago she went with her girlfriend to the Congo in order to do some medical research. When they came back to Canada, her mom said she only received letters from Nadia for five years, but never saw her. Randomly Nadia and her girlfriend showed up at her mother's house and stayed for an entire week. After that the mother received phone calls and emails once every few weeks from Nadia, then everything stopped completely about 3-4 years ago."

"At least we have an obvious starting point," Bo said while grabbing a cup of coffee and walking around the counter to take a seat on the stool next to Kenzi. "We got a name for this mysterious girlfriend?"

"Umm..." Kenzi hummed while flipping through the file to the last page. "Dr. Lauren Lewis," she said while taking her index finger and pointing to the blonde in an old picture of the couple together.

Bo took another sip of her coffee before following Kenzi's finger to the picture. She stared intently at the woman's face. Something about this thin, curly haired blonde woman called out to her. Bo knew she hadn't met this person recently, if she did she definitely would have remembered. The longer she held the woman's gaze in the picture, the more her heart began to race. Her body started heating up and the ache and longing in her stomach coursed through her entire body until her eyes flashed an uncontrollable blue.

Kenzi looked over at her best friend intently, noticing the flare of electric blue in Bo's eyes. "Whoa there killer, we just got you pizza last night, and by 'pizza' I mean sexy delivery man," Kenzi said smiling to herself. Her smile quickly faded when she realized Bo's facial expression had not changed. If anything, Bo's expression became more predatory.

"Bo..." Kenzi said softly while placing her hand on Bo's arm. At the exact moment Kenzi's hand connected with her arm, Bo's grip on her coffee mug tightened, crushing the mug into pieces and spilling its contents onto the floor.

"What the shit Bo! We only have like three coffee mugs in this love shack, now we're down to two!" Kenzi said while placing her cereal bowl on the counter and quickly getting up from her stool.

Bo glared at her friend with blazing blue eyes. Before Kenzi could walk the distance to the paper towels, Bo grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the far wooden beam supporting the shack.

"Bo…" Kenzi weakly mouthed, straining under Bo's abnormally strong grip. "It's me…Kenzi…your best friend. Please…stop."

After holding Kenzi's gaze for a long moment, Bo's eyes began to fade back into their original deep brown color. Horrified by the realization of her hand having a death grip on Kenzi's throat, Bo dropped her arm immediately. Unshed tears began to pool in her eyes as she slowly back peddled away from Kenzi.

"Kenzi, I'm so sorry! I don't… I don't know what happened. I don't even remember how we got over here. Why is my hand bleeding?" Bo asked frantically as she glanced down to her torn up palm trying to make sense of what just happened.

"You smashed your coffee mug into pieces. I have no idea what happened. One minute you're asking about Nadia's girlfriend and the next you turn into the Hulk," Kenzie croaked out while trying to get air back into her lungs. "What the hell happened, Bo?"

"I don't know! I don't understand anything that just happened. I've felt hunger before, but nothing like that. When I saw her…saw this Lauren woman, I felt this incredible longing. I couldn't control it, all of my 'inhuman' instincts flared up like I was starving or something," Bo said while walking back to the counter and plopping herself onto the stool.

"I think… I think maybe my 'inhuman' side took over completely and that's why I can't remember anything. I've never lost control before, what if this keeps happening? I don't want to become more of a monster than I already am," Bo whimpered out while burying her face into the palm her hands.

Kenzi walked over to her best friend and sat down next to her, scooting her stool as close as she could get. "Bo, you're not a monster. You've always been in control and you're constantly helping people and putting everyone else before yourself. You just slipped up, mistakes happen," she said while putting an arm around Bo. "This could be a positive thing, maybe you have some connection to this blonde. I know how you lurve yourself the ladies, but maybe this is a link to your past, our past."

"Well if this woman does have some connection to me, I definitely shouldn't meet her," Bo huffed while finally removing her face from her hands. "I became a monster and almost killed my best friend just by looking at a picture of her, imagine what I could do if I met her in real life."

"Again, you're not a monster," Kenzi reminded her while getting up from the stool and walking over to grab her coat. "You're not going to lose control again, and even if you do, you know your bestie has your back. I'll even pack some beer bottles to smack across your head just incase things get real."

"Kenzi… not funny," Bo said even though a small smile began to creep across her face. "Why are you grabbing your coat? Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"Nadia's mom never knew the hospital Lauren worked at, but she did know her apartment address", Kenzi said quickly while grabbing Bo's jacket and throwing it at her. "Get you're ass up so we can scope out Dr. Hotpants' place.

"Dr. Hotpants?" Bo asked grinning.

"Well, she definitely got your pants hot," Kenzi said while grabbing the car keys and heading outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo

"I really shouldn't have let you drive. As interested as I am to get a glimpse of Dr. Hotpants, this banged up Jeep Wrangler has a makeshift roof and no doors. I'm not trying to become road kill, so easy on the gas peddle you maniac," Kenzi said while clinging to her passenger seat.

"Sorry, Kenz. After what just happened back at the shack, I'm a little on edge," Bo said as she eased off the gas peddle.

"No problem, Bobo," Kenzi said while easing her grip on her seat. "Just trying to make it to this place in one piece."

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Kenzi and Bo finally pulled up to the apartment complex's front entrance and turned into a parking spot.

"This is weird." Kenzi said as she unclenched herself from her seat. "I didn't even know this place was an apartment building, it looks more like a hospital or some kind of science facility. We've probably driven past this place a million times over the last three years and never once did I think people lived here. There isn't even a sign at the entrance saying that these were apartments or condos or whatever. Did you know about this place?"

Bo jumped out of the driver's seat and walked around the Jeep to her best friend. The two stood side by side, taking a good look at the building. The enormous structure was made completely of white brick along with huge marble pillars at the entrance, double sided front doors and windows lining every level but the ground floor.

"No, I've never heard anything about this place. Definitely weird considering we are fifteen minutes away, and we both know that I've seen my fair share of apartments. You're right though, this place definitely gives off a 'facility' kind of vibe," Bo said as she looked up at the building. "Let's go inside and see if they got creative and used another color besides white."

The pair walked through the double doors and into the apartment building. Unsurprisingly the inside of the building was exactly like the outside, completely white besides various plants and picture frames that lined each side of the lobby. Strangely, the place seemed bizarrely vacant besides the security officer sitting behind the front desk at the far side of the lobby. Figuring they needed to speak to him in order to find Dr. Lewis' apartment, Bo and Kenzi crossed the large white marble lobby to the front desk. Once there, a young man with black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a completely black security uniform greeted them.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not bothering to take his eyes of the surveillance screens.

"Hi, we're here to see Dr. Lewis," Bo said politely.

"And you are?" He asked, finally taking his eyes off of the multiple surveillance screens to look at the pair.

"I'm Bo and this is Kenzi," she said as she pointed between the two of them.

The security officer pulled out a large black binder and flipped through the pages. "Dr. Lewis is not expecting you today. If you're not on the visitor list, you're not getting in. Sorry ladies." He informed them while closing the binder.

"There must be a mistake," Bo said as she leaned across the desk, exposing her cleavage while sliding her smooth hand over the officers.

"Dr. Lewis asked us to meet with her. It's very important" she lied while slowly pulsing desire into him.

The man melted into her touch, slumping back into his seat and smiling adoringly at Bo. "You're right, I must have forgotten to right your name down. Her apartment is on the third floor, number 305 at the end of the hall," he finally breathed out.

"Thank you officer," Bo said, smiling seductively at him before releasing his hand. Bo grabbed Kenzi's arm and led her down the long corridor towards the elevators.

"Way to get your sex on, Bobo. That couldn't have gone any smoother." Kenzi said as she pressed the 'up' button for the elevator. "We should hurry though, looks like this place is decked out with security cameras. There's a lot of security here for just an apartment building, don't you think?"

"Yeah, something about this place is not right. Why would everyone here have to sign in a guest? It's creepy that they keep logs of everyone coming in and out of the building." Bo mused as she stepped into the elevator, Kenzi following closely behind her.

The elevator doors slid open as the pair reached the third floor. Bo and Kenzi stepped out and began to make their way down the hallway to apartment 305.

"Bo… I think you need to knock on the door in order for someone to answer it. These ones don't open by themselves," Kenzi smiled as they stood awkwardly in front of Dr. Lewis' apartment.

"Kenzi, I really don't think this is a good idea. I don't trust myself after what happened at the shack this morning." Bo said as she backed away form the apartment door.

Kenzi quickly stepped forward and pounded her knuckles repeatedly against the door. "We made it all the way here, we're not backing out now so get your shit together." Kenzi said in a hushed voice as she heard footsteps approaching the door.

Moments later the doorknob rattled and the door began to slowly open. It seemed like ages past before the door was fully open and the tall, lean blonde was standing in front of them. She was dressed in a pair of straight leg jeans, a pink button down blouse and a long white lab coat.

She paused at the door, looking curiously between the two strangers before finally speaking, "Hi… can I help you with something?"

"Hi, I'm Kenzi and this is…" her sentence was cut short when she suddenly saw Bo fall to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. When she glanced down at Bo, she saw her hunched over and panting heavily. "Dude, what the… are you alright?"

"Get her away from me!" Bo yelled as she looked up at Kenzi, eyes blazing a familiar blue.

"She's Fae?" Lauren asked, as she looked frantically between Kenzi and Bo. "That's not possible… I've done physicals on all Fae in the area."

"She's a what now?" Kenzi asked, staring blankly at Lauren.

"KENZI! GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Bo yelled from the ground as she clenched her fists into balls and buried her face into the marble floor.

"Has she had an episode like this before? What type of Fae is she?" Lauren asked in full doctor mode as Kenzi grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Bo and into her apartment as fast as she could.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Bo yelled as she pounced from her crouched position and lunged herself at Kenzi.

Bo's entire body connected with Kenzi's, knocking them both to the ground and sending them sputtering across the floor of Lauren's apartment. Bo rolled on top of Kenzi, straddling her and pinning both of her arms above her head. Staring down at Kenzi with predatory blue eyes, Bo growled out, "She is mine, forever and always. We are united, two bodies, one soul. Bound together we are an irresistible and unstoppable force."

Unable to comprehend what was going on or what the hell Bo was talking about, Kenzi stared wide-eyed at her best friend. "You need to control yourself, Bo. This isn't you. I don't want Lauren and neither do you. We don't even know this woman!" Kenzi finally mumbled out as best she could under Bo's weight.

Furious by her friend's remarks, Bo grabbed Kenzi's and lifted her off the ground as she stood up. She gave her friend one more look before throwing her across the room, smashing her into the opposite wall. Removing her attention from her friends limp body, Bo looked at Lauren who was now standing in shock behind her kitchen counter.

As Bo began to make her way over to her, Lauren could hear a deep growl coming from Bo's chest, almost like a purr. Unable to take her eyes off of Bo's intense gaze, she braced herself behind the counter. Before she could contemplate what was going on, she felt her back being pressed firmly against her steel refrigerator.

"I've missed you." Bo purred into Lauren's ear while finding the hem of her blouse and slowly pushing it up, revealing Lauren's toned stomach.

"I don't even know you," Lauren whimpered out as she felt Bo's palms flatten against her stomach and a surge of desire pulse through her body.

"You're a succubus…" Lauren moaned out as Bo's hands left a burning trail up her stomach until she reached the bottom of her bra. "I know… I know what you're doing."

"Do you want me to stop?" Bo whispered seductively as she peppered kisses down from Lauren's ear to the nape of her neck.

"No…" Lauren confessed as Bo's thigh wedged itself between her legs, pressing firmly against Lauren's center.

Bo's hands began to make her way down Lauren's stomach to the button of her jeans. Just as she started to undo the button, a strong hand grabbed onto her shirt and forcefully pulled her away from Laurens warm body. Before she could locate the person who rudely interrupted her, Bo felt herself being thrown across the room until she collided with the far wall and fell into unconsciousness.

"Lauren, are you alright?" the man asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Dyson." Lauren said as she took deep breaths and propped herself against the counter in front of her.

"Security is already on their way. Both of them will be taken to the labs downstairs until they are conscious. I'm sure the Morrigan will want you to do a full work up and notify her once they are awake." Dyson said as he walked past Lauren towards the apartment's exit.

Lauren simply nodded her head in agreement, not trusting herself to speak complete sentences yet. Dyson acknowledged this as an agreement and turned to walk out into the hallway. Once outside, he took out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Trick, it's Dyson. Bo and Kenzi are back."


End file.
